


surprise

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Birthday Party, M/M, Surprises, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come we have to surprise him!” Mike said as they scrolled down a sidewalk in London, idly looking around them and enjoying the British air.</p>
<p>“When should we go then?”</p>
<p>“Tonight?” they came to a stop meters away from the HQ and grinned at each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	surprise

“Come we have to surprise him!” Mike said as they scrolled down a sidewalk in London, idly looking around them and enjoying the British air.

“When should we go then?”

“Tonight?” they came to a stop meters away from the HQ and grinned at each other. “Let's do it. And I will book.” Jamie insisted.

2hours later, they were on their way to the airport packed luggage in the backseat with a small surprise among it for Ben.

“So we will land at 2am?” Mike questioned when they sat down in the uncomfortable chairs and waited for departure.

Jamie nodded as he remembered to send a text to Barry, telling him to keep their soon birthday boy awake until they would come.

* * *

 

“Barry, I really want to sleep now, okay? I don’t care if it's my birthday or anything, but 2:30? It's getting late.” Ben rambled just as Mike and Jamie came into the house, quietly.

“Then should we go back to England?” Mike asked as he stepped into the living room where Ben was curled up on the sofa with a tea between his hands. Ben's eyes widened the second he saw them and was up and placing the tea safely somewhere before he was storming to his guests, hugging each of them as if his life depended on it.

“You guys...” He sniffled and pressed himself closer to his boyfriend and Mike held him the same way.

“We even got you something.” Jamie added after they had finished singing the birthday song, making Ben laugh with tears still clinging to the corner of his eyes.

“Really?” Ben asked, curling deeper into Mike who placed them on the sofa, tea back between Ben's fingers and arms surrounding him.

“Yeah birthday boy.” Mike muttered and nodded at Jamie who was opening the suitcase and plugged out an oddly shaped present.

“For you.” Jamie said and kneeled in front of the pair dramatically, presenting the present with a devoted manner.

Ben chuckled and took the present, wondering what it could be before carefully peeling the wrapping paper away, revealing...

“You got me a quiche… and a new pair of red shorts?” Ben laughed and pressed the red pants to his chest while he took a nose full of the quiche.

“Thanks guys.”

“Thank Jamie. I’ve got you something else...” Mike had to loosen his arm around Ben to reach into his pocket to present Ben a small red velvet box. Raising an eyebrow, Ben unwrapped it too and when he lifted the lid, his breath stopped.

“You said you can’t wear a ring while you cook and bake and stuff.” Mike nuzzled Ben's hair, smiling.

“So maybe you can wear a necklace?” reaching inside to lift the fragile looking jewelry out of the box, Ben made a chocked off sound. At the end of a long silver band hung a white gold band, simple and so beautiful.

“Can you?” he asked and turned around and gave Mike the necklace, waiting until Mike had fastened it around his neck.

“I- ….Thank you.” Ben whispered and gave Mike a heart full kiss, making the other two in the room look away awkwardly.

“Best present ever!” He then added and laughed when Barry muttered. “The donuts weren’t good enough?” and Jamie huffed in fake annoyance.

“Can we please sleep now?” Barry said after they quietly enjoyed each other presence, finally back together.

They laughed all together before agreeing that it was really time to sleep now if they wanted to do anything tomorrow. They parted in the hallway, each giving Ben a soft hug.

Then Ben and Mike were in their bed, Ben toying with the band around his neck and Mike with the fluff of Ben's hair directly under his nose.

“Thank you for coming.” Ben pressed a kiss to the bare chest under his cheek, resting then his face fully on the warm skin.

“I would never leave you alone on your birthday. Or in general. Ever.” A last kiss and then tired eyes and jet lag finally over won the round.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
